otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Members of the Vera Family
Yuri = | |ProfilePic = Yuri-profilered.png |CharacterName = Yuri Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Stood at the edge of the abyss, watching himself fall in. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/EOtUzszyi0M Tragedy Machine - Shadows] |Weight = 142.5 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Yuri has taken on various aspects of unnatural darkness, allowing him to concentrate to wreath himself with a veil of dark power that causes light to pass through him. So long as he is near-motionless the effect is perfect. Moving quickly disrupts the effect, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster the movement the more disrupted the effect becomes. While used in the dark his movements disrupt the effect much less, and all sound he makes is muffled. Deeper darkness magnifies the effect. |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon hooked black chains from any nearby shadow and has limited telekinetic control over them. These chains have no maximum length, however exceeding 10 feet requires exponential strength or concentration for each additional foot. These chains are constantly pulled back into the shadow they were drawn from, with longer chains having a greater pull. They last up to an hour after Yuri leaves their immediate area, however direct or will turn the chains brittle, more easily shattering them. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = + |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Yuri can empower his invisibility, allowing him to turn additional people, or large objects, that he is physically touching invisible with him. Each person or large object beyond the first requires exponential power and concentration. Using on two people will exhaust him. |Power_Notes_3 = |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = Yuri is capable of giving into 's will to temporarily gain great powers. grants these powers completely at random, and may either allow Yuri to use them, or possess Yuri himself, for the duration. |Power_Notes_4 = Due to Avo's binding spell, Yuri can end this effect at any time, though it may be painful or difficult for him to end it earlier than wants.}} |Notes Content = *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Snores loudly. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in the Binding of Isaac arcade game. **Wears many shirts with characters from video games he likes. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to "dice rolls" except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Became something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around. *Buys his weed from Odie. **And used to smoke inside his own bedroom while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just in case. * * * *He has the best butt in the world. Coty can only dream about touching it. ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |-|Nemo = | |ProfilePic = NemoTrueProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "Seize your happy ending." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 137 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q?list=PLCnlIkn4w0rvoOjrxCVPg8lWDVPE0f4Tn Halsey - Control] |HairColor = Blue |EyeColor = Cyan |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 27 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = Demonic Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |PowerType 1 = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = The Gemini's Profane blood flows through Nemo's veins, massively bolstering his strength, toughness, and durability to superhuman or near-superhuman levels. Wounds that are inflicted from non-supernatural sources heal in a matter of seconds or mintues. |Power_Notes_1 = He is very weak to effects. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Nemo uses extensive to summon, commune with, of control . His favored demons are a pair of . Transmutated from typical , these are instead made from ionized plasma gas. They can submerge themselves into any sigils Nemo creates and erupt elsewhere, allowing them to teleport short distances. In addition, Nemo uses to compliment his , allowing him to transmute both earthly and otherworldly materials, and perform feats that are normally extremely difficult, such as raising the dead. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Nemo can allow the to suffuse his body, causing his entire form to turn pitch-black, and his skeleton to glow neon blue from within him, giving him an appearance similar to an X-Ray image. Upon entering this form he becomes fully healed, even from mortal wounds such as being cut in half. As long as this form persists he bleeds , a demonic blood that has a chemical smell and composition similar to lead paint or nail polish remover. His strength and powers are also massively increased, to the point that he can stand on even ground with foes that would normally be unbeatable. repels individuals and can be used in various rituals and alchemic formulas. Nemo primarily alloys it with pewter to imbue his various Sigils. |Power_Notes_3 = }} |Notes Content = *Nemo is an alternate version of Lucas, being from a reality that he erased by somehow travelling back in time and changing events. How he did this is unknown, even to him. **He obviously looks almost exactly like Lucas, though he has some slight differences. Nemo looks a little younger due to his aging having slowed. He's also noticably thinner than Lucas is, due to the fact that has Nemo never worked out or exerted himself, as he has incredible strength despite his little muscle mass. Other, more obvious, differences are his blue eyes and hair. **He shares a lot of Lucas's personality quirks, including being quick to anger. However he frequently displays sudden mood swings that can be manic in nature. Yuri's trust, and Nemo's freedom from the Gemini's grip, has diminished this a bit. **Because they're the same person, he speaks very similarly to Lucas does, and they have almost the same facial expressions. **In general he's a lot more knowledgable than Lucas is about virtually everything paranormal. Lucas thinks of him has a "nerd", and finds him overtly annoying. *Before revealing himself he wore an enchanted bandana. It kept others from seeing who he really was, instead appearing as a young man with a similar build. People that personally knew Yuri or Lucas would recognize him, and try to place where they'd seen him before, but they would be unable to. **Goes by the alias "Nemo Vidente". Nemo being latin for "No One" and Vidente meaning "oracle" or "seer" in Portuguese. **He chose Nemo because he knows he's no longer Lucas in the practical sense, and thought of himself as having no place in the new world he's created. Vidente was picked because he knows a ton about a lot of people from already living with them for five years. *After travelling backwards in time, Nemo quickly scrambled to ensure that events wouldn't repeat themselves, contacting the Dark Paradise Cult and convincing the High Priest/Druaght that he would die during the ritual. Nemo was short-sighted in his efforts though, and soon after the Druaght tricked him into a debt of servitude, promising that he could reign in the demon inside Nemo in return. *During he became a student at Elsinore High in order to get close to Liam and Chris. He did this because he wanted his hands on grimoir. A spell book of considerable knowledge, but also because Chris and Liam were causing considerable distress to Shane, whom he still cared for. *Having been under the Prince's tutelage in his own timeline, Nemo tends to operate in a similar manner to him, though his deals tend to be very steep if he's making them with people he doesn't like, such as Chris. *After the events of , he sacrificed Liam in a ritual to , trading Liam's soul for the ownership of tome. Because of what Liam did to Shane and Shane's parents, Nemo felt very little pity for him. **He used Avarada's tome to perform several spells that allowed him to keep a close eye on Lucas and Yuri over the next two years. *He has extensive knowledge of alchemy, and uses it to create his , which can be used to considerably boost an individual's powers with -aligned effects. *Was killed by a in Fratricide. *His soul was crafted into a Merchandice, and Yuri used it to return him as a figment shortly after his death, similar to how Prince Edward had been. He was also cleanse of the profane demonic power within by this. *After resurrecting himself, and due to the loss of the Gemini demon's power, Nemo is much weaker than he was before. He can no longer conjure plasma-based flames, and his power is more comparable to the Twins, rather than the Prince. **His new body was created by transmuting desert clay into human flesh, which he then molded into a new body. This body is frail compared to his demonic one, and is no stronger than a normal human of his height and build. The process of making this body was rigorous and took nearly half a day of non-stop work to complete. ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |Flavor = Can be heard howling to the moon at night. |Theme = |Height = 2'7" |Weight = 133 |HairColor = Mixed |EyeColor = Amber |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appears 5yrs old |Birthplace = Cold Springs |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Wolf |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = }} }}}} |-|Lucas = |ProfilePic = LucasProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucas Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Hot and dang-ger-ous. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/LSvOTw8UH6s Starset - My Demons] |Weight = 142 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = Draconid |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Lucas's entire respiratory system is capable of transforming into those of a Dragon's, allowing him to ignite the air in his lungs and create supernatural flames that burn upwards of 9,000°F, which he can then breath out. The bigger a breath he takes, the more flame he can produce. Doing this repeatedly will slowly transform him into his state, even involuntarily. During , the flames he breaths become cherry-red and white, burning at a super-heated 12,700°F. These empowered flames have double the effective range, and will burn through protective supernatural wards and other magical effects, including . |Power_Notes_1 = This also makes Lucas's insides completely immune to and heat. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts 7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage and recover from most illnesses in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal. |Power_Notes_2 = Lucas can wake from his sleep early if he is on the verge of death. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Lucas can take on the aspects of a dragon, giving him small leathery wings, scaled forearms and legs, reptilian eyes, talons and a six foot tail with a barbed club at the end. While under this effect he's immune to and gains a slight resistance to . These traits are further pronounced by his emotional state, with fury greatly strengthening him. |Power_Notes_3 = If Lucas is under great duress or uses too much, he will enter and go berserk. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting + Mastery |Power Effect 4 = A transformation that occurs when Lucas becomes completely consumed by strong negative emotions, especially those that he's bottled up inside, such as hatred, sorrow, and/or wrath. While in this state his dragon features take on a much more sinister and menacing appearance, gaining almost demonic traits. His previous transformations are also bolstered: *Horns grow larger and feature numerous sharp points. *Hands, forearms, feet, and shins gain steel-like plated scales and claws. *Wings triple in size and strength. *Tail lengthens to eight feet and becomes much stronger.The club at its tip becomes heavier. *Eyes turn black, with irises burning pink-orange, greatly enhancing his vision in darkness. *Body's muscle density increases, greatly boosting his physical strength. *Lung capacity is doubled, allowing him to expand his chest to take very deep breaths. * becomes crimson and pink, becoming interlaced with .}} |Notes Content = *An awful liar, he uses sarcasm to make people think he's lying. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching, and after moving to L.A. he took art classes in college and learned how to paint. He now works as a tattoo artist. *His confidence in his appearance has increase in the passed few years due to being in a relationship with Ricky, so he isn't quite as picky about the way he looks. *After finding out that Ricky and him were in a relationship, Clara and Vincent disowned him, kicking Lucas, and by extension, Yuri, out of the house. **Matty still speaks with them on occasion, and has visited them in L.A. a few times. *The passed few years have made Lucas a much less understanding person. Yuri's drug use, Nemo's nightmares, and the loss of his family has turned him somewhat bitter. He's not outwardly mean, but he's a lot less likely to forgive and forget, and is less patient when dealing with people. **He smokes much more heavily now, going from a pack a week to almost a pack a day. **He talks in his sleep more frequently, and sometimes sleepwalks. **He also reacts violently when someone brings up his relationship with Ricky, or his sexuality in general, as a negative. **When he isn't around Ricky these traits are magnified further. *Despite them having been together for some time now, Ricky can still cause him to blush with anything mildly suggestive. *Despite being identical twins, Lucas has a few physical differences from his brother. **He has situs inversus, a condition which causes most of his major organs to be in the opposite side of their normal placement, meaning that his heart is on the right side of his chest, instead of the left. **He's also left handed, whereas Yuri is right-handed. *He has gone to church every Sunday for almost eight years. *In the time since his possession, Lucas began working out more frequently, with the aim of actually getting stronger. This is because he thinks himself to be weak after giving into the Gemini demon without even the slightest struggle. * is a physical manifestation of Lucas's inability to deal with Ricky's death on every emotional level. Both internal and external, conscious and subconscious. ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |-|Yasmine = |Flavor = Filled with Christ love.|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 149|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = November|Day = 20th|Year = 1974|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Matty = |Flavor = Better than the twins at everything.|Theme = |Height = 6'2"|Weight = 188|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Clara = |Flavor = You're getting a job!|Theme = |Height = 5'5"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Vincent = |Flavor =Definitely not Superman.|Theme = |Height = 6'4"|Weight = 223|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = March|Day = 30th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 46|Birthplace = Oporto, Portugal|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |Flavor = No one can resist the Rocket!|Theme = |Height = 1'|Weight = 24|HairColor = Red and White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = May|Day = 8th|Year = 1988|CurrentAge = 7|Birthplace = Riverside, California|Nationality = American|Role = Family Dog|Species = Corgi|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Avo = | |ProfilePic = LuanaProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = The Ill-Mother lives! |Theme = [https://youtu.be/vEhTbP4HVVs Thrice - Backdraft] |Height = 5'3" |Weight = 92 |HairColor = Silver-Grey |EyeColor = Brown |Month = October |Day = 8th |Year = 1912 |CurrentAge = 83 |Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |Nationality = Brazilian |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Witch Queen |PowerSource = Herself |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |The Ill-Mother}} |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Luana has no single alignment to either or creatures, as she is virtually an unrivaled master with all things paranormal and spiritual, with only her advanced age now holding her back. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Luana is a master , with skill and power well beyond even the world's most accomplished . As long as she knows the name of a she is capable of bending it to her will or manipulating it as if it were her plaything. Even powerful first generation such as must yield to her power. So great are her spells and rituals that they persist after her death. |Power_Notes_2 = She knows the names of over ten thousand demons.}} |Notes Content = *The twin's maternal Grandmother. She has a younger brother named Paulo Araujo who lives in New Mexico. *She is the one that bound Belxephon to the Twins, as she wanted him to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. *The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. *The full scope of Luana's powers aren't known. When she was younger she was more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. **She's one of the very few people throughout the history of mankind that was capable of maintaining order over an entire continent. *Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. She regards these nicknames as little more than fluff. **She gained the name La Madre from central american folk, who viewed her as a respected spiritual leader. **Ill-Mother was attributed to her after her husband died and she became something of a vengeful legend among south and central America's supernatural culture, as she would frequently take on powerful entities and cults and leave nothing but broken remains in her wake. Because she suddenly vanished from South America, many people think the Ill-Mother died decades ago, very few know that she still lives. *She was extremely beautiful when she was younger, so much so that she was capable of seducing Belxephon. *She's an accomplished home-cook when it comes to traditional Brazilian food, though she can really cook most anything well, especially when compared to the Twin's mother, Clara. *Despite being a "Witch Queen", Luana isn't actually a "Witch" in the same way that Leena, Helena, and Maria were/are. She instead uses a kind of raw and primal magic, very similar to , in order to perform various feats of magical power. **She's still capable of casting any spells a Witch could, though she must perform certain spells in a different way to get the same effect. *She returned to the Asylum less than a year after leaving it, before she left however, she cast a spell that altered the world and the memories of everyone except herself, The Twins, Ricky, and Odie, into thinking that Hunter/Brendan was always Odie's younger brother. *During her stay at the Asylum she was diagnosed with lung cancer, and succumbed to the disease some time after . She implied to Natalya that she could've continued living if she wanted to, but would rather die as she believed her mortality was one of the last things that kept her from becoming a monster, similar to what Natalya had become. Strangely enough Luana's words had quite an impact on the the Serpent Mother. ---- History ---- *She and her first husband operated out of a small town near Rio de Janeiro, and people traveled from all around the continent to seek their aid. They operated this way for some time, until they became arrogant. Luana's husband wanted a power that would ensure that they could help any who sought them out, and having dealt with demons in the passed, the two of them summoned and attempted to trick into a one-sided pact. *Luana's husband controlled full power for six days, bringing great prosperity to the small town they lived in. However on the seventh day he became possessed, and unleashed a terrible catastrophe, slaughtering the townsfolk in horrible fashions, and defeating Luana at every turn. In the end captured, tortured, and mutilated Luana's two young sons in front of her, then left her among the ruins of her home, thinking she was broken. *Over the course of the next decade Luana accumulated vast supernatural power through unknown methods as she hunted down Belxephon, who was ravaging the countryside unopposed. Once she had gained enough knowledge and power, she succeeded in killing her husband, robbing of his host, and his ties to the mortal plane. However the pact she and her husband had made still bound Belxephon's presence to Luana's bloodline. He was then passed from generation to generation, down to the Twins, namely Lucas. *After defeating Belxephon, Luana became almost tyrannical and used her great powers to police and order the entire continent of South America, crushing the majority of evil-doers with such prejudice and cruelty that she became feared by everyone in the supernatural world, both good and bad. However she did bring peace to the region for over a decade. *At some point she became pregnant from an unknown man. Thinking that this was her second chance, she traveled north into the U.S. to start a new life with her brother Paulo, and daughter, Clara. However she had great difficulty adapting into a normal family life, and still suffered mental turmoil from the horrors of what happened in her youth. Eventually she deemed herself too dangerous to be around her own family, and submitted herself to the Riverside Asylum. ---- *Face claim: Yasmina Rossi}}}}